Nosso amor é tudo o que precisamos superar
by sassykatic
Summary: E se Castle parasse de tentar conseguir alguma coisa com Beckett e fosse embora?  Pós episódio 03x18 - One Life to Lose
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 – A decisão

"Stop and stare

You start to wonder why you're here, not there

And you'd give anything to get what's fair

But fair ain't what you really need

Oh, can you see what I see?"

_- Stop and Stare (One Republic)_

- Castle, obrigada pela foto.

Ele sai sorrindo, mas ao entrar no elevador tudo o que consegue pensar é que o garoto motoqueiro estragou mais um momento especial entre eles. Entra no carro e vai para casa, no meio do caminho percebe: deixou o celular na delegacia. Vira no primeiro retorno e vai. Chegando lá, pega o celular, e quando está saindo ele vê algo que, não era novo, mas que pela primeira vez, levou seu mundo ao chão: Ela estava nos braços dele, aproveitando cada momento do beijo, e com certeza, se tivesse duas bocas, a que não está ocupada estaria sorrindo.

Voltou para casa e passou a noite toda pensando em quão apaixonada ela estava e em quantas vezes cenas como aquela já o tinham machucado. Foi então que tomou uma decisão difícil, mas necessária: ele a deixaria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2 – "****Se você ama alguém, deixe-o livre. Se ele voltar, é seu. Se não, nunca foi"**

"I know ill see you again

Weither far or soon

But i need you to know

That i care

And I Miss You"

_- I Miss You (Simple Plan)_

7 horas da manhã. Toca o telefone. Adivinha quem é?

- Castle – ele atende.

- Castle, houve um homicídio na rua...

- Hoje eu não vou Beckett.

- Certeza? Parece o tipo de caso que você gosta, misterioso e meio confuso a primeira vista...

- Tá, talvez mais tarde eu passe na Delegacia.

- Ok. Castle...

- ...

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo, eu só quero ver se consigo escrever mais alguns capítulos.

- Tudo bem, até mais tarde.

Mentira. Um monte de mentiras. Ele a deixou desligar o telefone sem dizer o que precisava, sem dizer que nunca mais voltaria.

5 dias depois, com o caso resolvido e vários telefonemas não atendidos pelo Castle...

8 horas da manhã. Toca o telefone. A essa hora ela sabia que só podia ser notícia ruim, algum trabalho a fazer.

- Beckett.

- Uma mulher foi assassinada bem na frente da Delegacia. – diz Ryan do outro lado do telefone.

- Já estou chegando.

Como todas as manhãs ela levantou, lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes, trocou de roupa, arrumou o cabelo, colocou o colar da mãe e o relógio do pai e saiu.

No caminho ligou para o Castle e nada. 5 dias e nenhuma notícia... Achou melhor ver se estava tudo bem e pegou o caminho mais rápido para a casa dele.

Subiu, tocou a campainha. E para o seu aívio alguém atendeu, mais precisamente Alexis:

- Kate? – falou meio nervosa.

- Oi. Só vim ver se estava tudo bem, seu pai não me atende e faz dias que não aparece...

- Meu pai parou de te perturbar? É, isso é realmente estranho!

- *risos* Pois é... Ele está dormindo?

- É... sim!

Mas apesar do sangue de atriz da avó, Alexis não era boa em mentir e para o seu azar Kate era treinada para saber até mesmo quando um ator profissional mentia. Percebendo que Castle estava fazendo de tudo para evitá-la ela resolver ir trabalhar.

3 dias depois. Com o caso anterior já resolvido.

Meia noite.

Ele não conseguia dormir. Tinha mentido tanto para Kate por motivos que ela desconhecia e ainda tinha envolvido a filha nisso. A consciência estava pesada, então ele se levantou, colocou a roupa e foi até a delegacia.

Chegando lá escreveu uma carta e colocou num envelope sobre a mesa dela: **Para Katherine Backett.**

8 horas da manhã do dia seguinte (ou do mesmo né rs')

Quando ela chegou para descobrir quem tinha tirado a vida da mãe de uma menininha, ligou para ele - torcendo para que ele atendesse o telefone e pudesse com sua voz e suas brincadeiras, acalmá-la e tirá-la do cenário da morte da sua própria mãe- encontrou a carta que dizia:

Kate,

Eu fiz de tudo para virar seu "parceiro" e ter material para os meus livros, mas agora eu já tenho material mais do que suficiente e continuo aqui. Eu gosto da emoção de poder ser um policial, de poder salvar alguém e gosto mais ainda de estar com você, de fazer parte da sua vida. Mas o real motivo que me faz continuar arriscando minha vida todos os dias é que sempre achei que um dia você pensaria em mim como eu penso em você, que um dia eu teria uma chance com você. Porém eu vejo o modo como você fala do Josh, o que você está preparada para abrir mão por ele, o jeito como você fica quando estão juntos, e eu já não posso deixar de notar que minhas chances, se um dia existiram, já acabaram. Se ele te faz feliz, e eu sei que faz, eu desejo o melhor para vocês, mas infelizmente, eu cheguei ao meu limite, não posso mais te ver nos braços dele, porque a verdade é que eu queria que estivesse nos meus. Por isso estou saindo da sua vida para que ambos possamos ser felizes. Só quero que saiba que precisando, é só chamar, eu vou estar sempre aqui para o que você precisar.

**Eu te amo.**

Castle

Aquelas palavras não podiam ser reais, não naquele dia, as lágrimas começaram a cutucar os olhos. Ela correu para o banheiro e, assim que chegou a enxurrada desceu, eram tantas lágrimas que ela já não enxergava mais. As três últimas palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça junto com todos os momentos que ele passaram juntos. Tudo rodava, nada parecia fazer qualquer sentido. Ela só conseguia pensar em como ele tinha sido egoísta achando que deixá-la na mão quando ela mais precisava era o mais certo. Ela sabia que precisava ser forte para resolver o caso, que não podia fazer com a menininha o que fizeram com ela, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não poderia resolver sem ele, só que para isso teria que fingir que nada daquilo que leu tinha sido escrito, deixar Josh não era algo que ela pudesse resolver agora e muito dificilmente aconteceria. Naquele momento ela sentiu tudo: raiva, compaixão, culpa, tristeza, amor. Mas precisava continuar, o que ela sentia não era nada perto da dor que poderia causar para a pequena Dulce de apenas de 10 anos, que não tinha mais a mãe por algum motivo que ela não fazia a mínima ideia.

Lavou o rosto e saiu de cabeça erguida. Foi em direção a maquina de café, mas isso lembrava ele e a falta que ele faria. Deixou o café para depois e foi falar com Esposito para ver o que eles já tinham descoberto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3 – ****Alguém precisa perder para que alguém possa vencer**

"You're the best

And Yes, I do regret

How I could let myself

Let you go

Now the lesson's learned

I touched it I was burned

Oh I think you should know"

_- Thinking of You (Katy Perry)_

Agora que ela estava em casa, porque o capitão a julgou próxima demais do caso, tudo o que conseguia pensar era nele, na falta que ele fazia e no quanto ele teria ajudado e poderia estar ajudando. Só tinha uma coisa que o tiraria da cabeça: Josh. Ela pegou o telefone e discou o número da discagem rápida.

- Josh? – disse quase chorando quando ele atendeu.

- Oi linda.

- Você poderia passar aqui?

- Agora?

- Se não puder pode ser mais tarde.

- É que eu estou enrolado com umas crianças que realmente estão precisando de mim agora.

Aquilo soou como um soco no meio do estômago. Como ela podia ter sido tão burra? Ele nunca teve muito tempo pra ela, por que motivo, agora, ela achou que ele teria? Só por que ele desistiu de viajar depois do incidente com a bomba? Mas essa foi a única vez...

- Sabe, eu tenho aturado ser trocada por crianças durante todo esse tempo porque eu gosto muito de você Josh, mas assim não dá, EU preciso de você agora, EU estou triste e precisando de conforto! Me desculpe o egoísmo, mas eu sei que tem outros médicos aí que podem te cobrir. Por favor, eu realmente preciso de você agora – desabafou aos prantos, por mais que tenha tentado segurar, as lágrimas simplesmente não paravam de cair.

- Olha Kate, desculpa, de verdade, eu posso perceber que você está mal, mas não vai dar pra sair daqui agora, eu sei que posso fazer diferença na vida dessas crianças... Elas precisam de mim mais do que você e disso eu tenho certeza, você já é uma mulher, uma detetive capaz de derrubar vários homens, em todos os sentidos, e essas crianças precisam de mim para garantir que um dia elas tenham, sequer, a chance de crescer e ser como você. Me desculpe, mas hoje não vai dar.

- Desculpa – ela disse derrotada.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu sei que você só quer "fazer um mundo melhor", mas acho que pra mim já chega.

- Amanhã eu passo aí e a gente conversa direitinho, a gente pensa em uma solução em conjunto, com calma.

- Até amanhã então – ela respondeu quase certa de que sua decisão não mudaria.

No dia seguinte. 10 horas. A campainha toca.

- Oi! – disse o garoto motoqueiro na porta segurando um buquê de rosas brancas.

- Oi... – ela disse um tanto desanimada – Obrigada. Entra.

- Como passou a noite?

- Péssima, graças a você.

- Kate, eu pensei que você tivesse entendido!

- Eu entendi. E eu já me decidi Josh, eu vou viver a minha vida e você e suas crianças a de vocês.

Estranhamente, dizer aquilo tinha doído menos do que ela imaginava.

- Pensa nisso com calma, não vamos tomar atitudes precipitadas.

- Eu pensei nisso a noite toda, tive muito tempo. Sabe Josh, a noite pode durar uma eternidade quando não se tem nada para fazer e um único pensamento te perturba.

- Kate, eu gosto muito de você!

- Eu também Josh, mas acho que nenhum de nós realmente AMA o outro, porque se isso acontecesse, nós conseguiríamos superar tudo...

- Se você prefere assim então talvez tenha razão. Mas... Quando precisar me liga, eu vou estar sempre aqui para de apoiar.

- Não Josh, você não vai.

Ela abriu a porta e ele saiu, para sempre, da vida dela.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4 ****– "Tudo está bem quando acaba bem"**

"I still have trouble

I trip and stumble

Trying to make sense of things, sometimes

I look for reasons

But I don't need them

**All I need is to look in your eyes**"

**- **_Not alone (Derren Criss)_

Ela ligou na delegacia para ver como andava o caso e disse para o Capitão que precisava voltar ou ia pirar. E ele respondeu:

- Eu achei que você e o Castle estivessem trabalhando nisso por fora, me desobedecendo como sempre. Mas liguei na casa dele e ele me disse que está trabalhando em mais alguns capítulos do próximo livro. Será que vocês não tem nada para resolver antes de voltar ao trabalho, detetive?

Aquilo a fez pensar, Roy tinha essa habilidade, assim como sua mãe, ele sempre a fazia pensar nas coisas com mais clareza. Foi aí que ela percebeu que aquilo era tudo uma grande bobagem, um grande sofrimento desnecessário. Entrou no carro e pegou o caminho mais próximo para sua felicidade.

Quando entrou no prédio seu coração quase saía pela boca, não conseguiu sequer esperar o elevador. Subiu as escadas e tocou a campainha. Dessa vez foi ele quem atendeu.

- Kate! Entra! – disse ele surpreso.

- Ricky, me desculpa, eu nunca tinha me dado conta do quanto você é importante para mim, o quanto só de me olhar você já me faz sentir melhor e mais segura, de quantas vezes você já salvou a minha vida e o quão pouco eu te retribuí! Me desculpa por todos os momentos que eu te fiz sentir aquela dor no peito, aquela raiva de um alguém que você nem conhece direito. Você disse na carta que viu o quanto eu estava disposta a abrir mão de algumas coisas pelo Josh. Mas eu não estou, não estava e nem estarei pronta para abrir mão de VOCÊ por NINGUÉM!

- Kate...

- Castle! Eu te amo.

_**O beijo dele era muito melhor do que **__**ela**__** se lembrava. Aquilo era tudo o que **__**ele**__** tinha sonhado.**_


End file.
